inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
The Stupid Trailer
The Stupid Trailer was the pilot episode Inanimate Insanity, and the first look at the series. It was uploaded on February 20, 2011. It featured Baseball, Nickel, Taco, and Pickle. Part One: The Greeting The first Inanimate Insanity clip ever begins with Baseball talking to Nickel. He asks Nickel how it's going. Nickel replies "Eh, it's going pretty good. Thanks for asking." Baseball, although he wasn't asked, tells Nickel that it's going okay, but Taco kept on saying random words and it was starting to annoy him. Taco then yelled, for the first time ever, "SOUR CREAM!". Nickel then questioned why Taco always has to be so annoying. Part Two: Pickle and Taco Meet Taco then yells, "HWA HA!" She then asked Pickle if he knew that forty thousand Americans were injured by toilets each year, holding on the word "year" for four whole seconds. Pickle then snorted and told Taco that she's funny and asked who she was. Taco responded that she's "the one, the only". After a slight pause, Pickle asked for clarification, "The one and only what?". Taco then asked Pickle to tell her because she forgot. Part Three: She Forgot! Nickel, Pickle, and Taco (no Baseball) then participate in a very random auto-tuned song- She Forgot, referencing how Taco forgot what she was going to say. The lyrics are "Ooooohooooh (Nickel:) She forgot (Pickle:) She forgot (Nickel:) She forgot (Pickle:) She forgoooooo... (Nickel:) She forgoooo... (Taco, talking in the third person) She forgooo... (All:) ooooOOOOOOOT! The song is then cut off by a black screen and someone is heard approaching them, saying "Guys!" in an unsurprisingly and easily explainable annoyed way. Ending: The Announcement The words INANIMATE INSANITY are then shown in big, red, beat up text with a voiceover reading the title over it. Then smaller, red, beat up text shows "Coming Someday!", but the voiceover says "Coming whenever I feel like it... sometime in the future". Then the acronym LOL is shown in white text for a very brief fraction of a second. Trivia *The video was originally titled "The Retarded Trailer", but it was changed soon after. *This trailer was released a little over a month before the series originally premiered. *Taco says "Hey Pickle" although they were just meeting, so Taco either already picked up his name or recognized him as a pickle, pretty much showing the extent of her intelligence. *The events in this trailer seem to take place after MePhone gathered the contestants for the show. *All the characters in the trailer were armless, most likely to reduce times on editing this video. **Pickle was also armless in this trailer, but not in the actual series. *This trailer was uploaded on the YouTube account DuncanEpic. *This is the first time Taco said her catchphrase "SOUR CREAM!" *Transcript is shown here! *The phrase "LOL" is at the end. Goofs *When the others were singing "She Forgot" Baseball appeared to be missing. Furthermore he wasn't seen for the rest of the trailer. *Pickle is armless in this, even though in "The Crappy Cliff" he was depicted with arms along with the other episodes. *Pickle also managed to snort, even though he has no nose. **This was most likely a gag, as there are no objects that have noses. Characters Baseball2018Pose.png|Baseball (debut) Nickel2018Pose.png|Nickel (debut) Pickle2017Pose.png|Pickle (debut) Taco2017Pose.png|Taco (debut) Category:A to Z Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Shorts Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Episodes